Lao Shan Lung Draws Near! Lao Shan Lung's POV
by SilverKatana116
Summary: Lao-Shan Lung attempts to get through the fort in order to escape fate. Which fate, you ask? Read to find out :P


The mountains shake as I tread my feet, and boulders tumble and smash on my back. I walk as quickly as I can, although I have to keep three legs on the ground to support my weight. The mist surrounds the canyon that I must pass through. I am almost certain that it is still after me…

Although my sense of smell isn't the best, I can smell them moving in to attack me. My eyesight is my best sense, and pierces through the mist. The specks on the ground move towards me. They place down four brown, barrel-shaped items. I pay no heed to this and lumber on. Suddenly they blow up in my face, breaking my horn. I roar in pain. I quicken my pace. They all have guns, and shoot at me. Fire explodes relentlessly on my shoulders. I keep lumbering on as quickly as I can, I just need to get through this area, and then I can escape from it. I turn a corner, and my feet catch the hunters on the ground. They are sent flying into the canyon walls. It's a tight corner, so maybe I can crush them to death, that'll teach them for messing with the biggest Elder Dragon around. They are very careless, as I keep treading on them. I walk on, under a stone arch. I spot something at the top. Two of the three black specks stand on the top. I look to my left. I see that the other one is lying helplessly on the floor, still breathing, but not moving. I ignore it and carry on my journey. I see that the dots on the stone arch do not move, so I rear up onto my hind legs for a better look. Sure enough, they are the hunters. I draw back my head, attempting to lunge at them. One of them scatters to the other side of the arch. The other one stays put, and I send them thudding to the rock hard earth as I lunge. I stand there on my hind legs and look at the other hunter, who moves back to the middle of the grey stone arch. Suddenly an explosion of pain in my shoulder, and I fall to the ground. My shoulder is broken. I can still walk, and get back to my feet. I quicken my pace again, and walk on under the bridge. I feel a prick on my back. Several more pricks follow, as a knife slightly cuts the surface of my scales. I stop and roar my loudest and the feelings on my back stop. I see the black dot that was on the bridge tumble to the ground. A massive pain on my back, and I stagger. Another, and I fall. I think my back is broken. I lie there on the ground for a while. More explosions as the other hunters catch up and start shooting at me. When I feel comfortable about the idea, I slowly get up. I walk across some boulders, and the shooting stops. The hunters cannot get me here. I amble into the next area, and my eyesight pierce through the mist. It reveals a huge brickwork building, with a huge door, and four huge spikes around the door. I stand there. I blink. I narrow my eyes to make sure I have it right. They knew I was coming, and have prepared themselves for my arrival. They have built a fortress.

I walk quickly towards the fort. I suddenly see black dots running across a platform at the top of the door. Pain spears my back and shoulders. I look up. They are firing Ballista cannons. I quicken my pace. I am now right in front of the fort. I rear up on my hind legs. I amble towards the fortress. I am about to barge it with my shoulder when I feel as though my lungs have been squeezed of all the air. I feel an extremely strong stinging pain. I look down. The four spikes had been thrust into my body. They slowly draw out of my flesh, and I feel as though I am about to collapse. Warm, scarlet blood gushes down my azure scales, contrasting the two colours. I get back down on all fours, and turn around. I cannot walk on my right back leg, so all I can do is drag it as I flee from another enemy. The hunters stop their attacks as they see me stagger away into the distance. I look back at the fortress, the silver spears of the Dragonator are stained crimson. The hunters gaze down upon me, victorious. I look ahead, my eyesight piercing the mist, and I walk towards whatever lay before me.

The reason why I wanted to get through those doors was to escape the demise that fate was going to create for me.

That is what it's name means. Fate, or destiny. The enemy I was running from was a large, black dragon. I know that it is well known by the humans, but only in legend. The Legend of the Black Dragon, Fatalis.


End file.
